


【授权翻译】00Q时刻 by Rigel99

by mogana



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogana/pseuds/mogana
Summary: 00Q 100词（不止100词，原作还一直在更新ing）





	1. 流畅计时员

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [00Q Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246269) by [Rigel99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99). 



**流畅计时员(Sleek Timekeeper)**

Q轻轻的醒来，一只猫蜷缩在他的枕头上，嗓子里咕噜咕噜响着往他肩膀下钻，第二只，长长的舒展着，温软的靠着他，从臀部到大腿。第三只，出乎意料，一种近似流畅的爱抚，从他小腿肌肉开始慢慢往上抚摸，平稳的滑过他膝盖后部，绕进大腿内侧。

Q发出叹息。

“你回来早了”，他带着鼻音喃喃的说。抚摸者保持沉默。

一声悠长而缓慢的呼气，整个旅程的疲惫就这么恢复了。

“我得说，时间刚刚好。”


	2. 苏格兰裙执照

**苏格兰裙执照（Licence To Kilt）**

“你似乎在穿。。。短裙，邦德？”

詹姆斯翻了个白眼，从路过的一个托盘上顺了一支长笛。他不仅穿了格子裙，而且上身也穿着合身的制服，胸前挂着勋章。

Q将注意力转开，深深吸了一口气，鼻子呼出。

“别担心，军需官。”

“所以我为什么应该担心？”他问，皱着眉头，嘴唇禁闭。

目光相遇，邦德的眼里瞬间透出暖意，不再是平常那个冷血杀手的样子。

“我订了个房间。所以你很快就能拿到我的sgian dubh...”

译者注：sgian dubh是苏格兰语，一种配套苏格兰裙的黑色匕首。我猜作者有双关


End file.
